onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabello II
| affiliation = Prodence Kingdom | occupation = King | epithet = }} "The Fighting King" Elizabello II is the King of Prodence Kingdom. He is also a fighter who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Elizabello is a large muscular man, with a thin beard and a very prominent chin. He has slicked back blonde hair. His lower body portion, namely his legs, seem to be not in proportion to his upper body build, as they seem to be rather skinny. He wears a large golden crown that has several thick crosses atop a studded ring. He also has a checkered cape with a furred collar. When in the arena, he wears gold boxing gloves. Personality Not much of his personality has been shown, but he apparently likes combat as he is known as the "Fighting King". He seems to be very proud and arrogant as he stated the formation was to protect the other gladiators from him and not the other way around. He seems to have complete trust in his Tactician, leaving him to decide when he should throw his strongest punch. He didn't, however, seem very worried when he was defeated, simply stating that he had done his part. Abilities and Powers As king of his kingdom he should have full rule over it and its inhabitants. He seems to practice a sort of boxing, even saying "shi" under his breath which characterizes boxers. He is seen in both the normal and "southpaw" stance which in boxing terms would make him a switch-hitter, something very high-level and hard to master. Physical Abilities The is Elizabello's signature technique. His punch is of exceptional strength, as he was reportedly able to make a hole in an enemy fortress' wall with a single blow. It is rumored that one of his punches could even overpower a Yonko. However, such destructive power comes with a cost: Elizabello II needs to warm up for a whole hour before he can land such a devastating strike. As such, he requires his subordinates to guard him until he is ready. It is a technique that can only be used once an hour. According to Elizabello himself, the barricade his men form is actually to protect his foes, since taking them out would mean facing the King Punch head on. When the move was executed at the Corrida Colosseum, its power was so immense that it lit up the entire stadium with its force, sending a powerful shockwave across the area and shattering the arena. The move can also be fired at such a great speed that not even the very agile Blue Gilly, was able to land his strike before Elizabello threw his. The punch was indeed so powerful that nearly all the remaining combatants, including Bellamy and Blue Gilly, were instantly defeated; only Bartolomeo remained unharmed due to his Bari Bari no Mi defense, and were it not for his barrier, the punch would have blown away the audience as well. History Past At some point, he used his King Punch to make a hole in the wall of an enemy fortress and invaded it. Dressrosa Arc Elizabello came from the Prodence Kingdom with Dagama, his tactician, to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi in order to get power for his country. He was assigned to Block B. Once Block B started, he, Dagama, Tank Lepanto, and several other allies planned on ganging up on Bellamy. Dagama and some other gladiators were guarding him and attacking the other opponents in the ring, so as to prevent Elizabello from wasting his trump card on weak enemies. After a while, most of the gladiators were defeated including the king tactician Dagama. Blue Gilly, who was working for Dagama before betraying him, turned against the king along with the gladiators who were formerly helping the king. Blue Gilly noted that there was nothing quite as weak as an exposed king and that now everything was aiming for his head. The king, however, noted that Dagama did well and that the only thing left for him to do was to throw his punch. He then said that the formation was actually to protect the other gladiators and not the other way around and then stated that there is nothing more dangerous than facing an exposed blade. While the king was preparing to throw his legendary punch, some of the spectators were recalling that the king was actually able to blow away a fortress wall with a single punch. Fearing such a dangerous punch, people started clearing out of the colosseum to avoid being hit. The king then finally initiated his punch, but before he does, Blue Gilly tried to break his neck with one of his kicks. However, Blue Gilly did not make it in time and the King threw his devastating punch known as "King punch". The attack not only took out Blue Gilly but every other remaining gladiator in the arena. After the commentator took a look at the arena, he stated that nothing could have survived this punch and was about to declare Elizabello the winner of B block's battle royale. However, after the smoke cleared up, it turned out that Bartolomeo remained standing, having used a barrier to protect himself from the king's destructive punch. He then revealed that he ate the Bari Bari no Mi which gives him the ability to create barriers. Bartolomeo then quickly used his Barrier Crash technique to take out the king, effectively making him the winner of B Block. He and Dagama were later thrown into an underground dungeon filled with broken toys along with some of the disqualified participants. He tried to use the King Punch to escape but it was useless. Major Battles *Elizabello II vs. Corrida Colosseum Block B Gladiators **Elizabello II vs. Blue Gilly **Elizabello II vs. Bartolomeo Trivia *Elizabello's name seems to be a cross between two major European queens names: Isabella and Elizabeth. The "II" in the end of the name can also be a reference to the current English monarch Elizabeth II. References Site Navigation it:Elizabello II fr:Elizaberro II Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kings Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Prodence Kingdom Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters